


Sleep

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Humor, No Gore, No Sex, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hears something he shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 1-6-12  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Moving on autopilot, Blair trailed after Jim as they headed for their motel room.

To be ready, he'd pulled three all nighters in the last week, but they were finally off for a much needed camping trip.

They had decided to camp farther afield this time, so they were spending the first night at a motel.

Blair was jarred from his sleep-walk when he suddenly bumped into Jim.

His partner was frozen on the threshold of their room.

"Jim?"

Jim backed up.

"We're **not** staying here!"

Blair blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

Jim shuddered.

"I can hear the bedbugs crawling around."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wasn't sure whether to put a warning on this or not, since I didn't want to give away the ending.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
